The earlier Application disclosed a tooth cleaning device having carrier means which were operatively supported on elongated means, including a handle, for positioning the carrier means adjacent a row of teeth in the mouth of the user, and which comprised a pair of spaced, coplanar arms that operatively projected from the distal end of the positioning means and were resiliently flexible in the plane of the arms at points operatively spaced outboard from the distal end of the positioning means. A tooth cleaning implement was supported on the arms at the aforesaid points, for application to the user's teeth while the carrier means were supported adjacent the row of the same, but contrary to the prior art, the tooth cleaning implement comprised a pair of spaced wings and a midsection in the space therebetween, and the wings were relatively flexibly interconnected with the midsection and had tooth cleaning means on corresponding sides thereof. Moreover, the implement was operatively interconnected with the respective arms at the wings thereof, so that the aforesaid tooth cleaning sides of the wings were opposed to one another in the space between the arms, and the midsection of the implement was supported on the wings, independent of the arms, to give the implement a taco shell-shaped configuration in which the wings had a predetermined angular relationship therebetween and were capable of flexing in conjunction with the arms at the pair of flexible connections between the midsection and the respective wings. Furthermore, there were leveraging means in one of the pair of connections between the arms and the wings, and the pair of connections between the midsection and the respective wings, whereby when the implement was straddled about the row of teeth and translated along the row opposite the inside and outside faces of the teeth, the implement retained the aforesaid configuration, yet the wings of the same were capable of reciprocating in relation to one another crosswise of the space between the arms to accommodate to variance in the diameter of the teeth.